1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage, and in particular to a two-sided yard sign with adhesively connected to halves or panels forming a pocket to receive a wire bail in frictional engagement therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of signage have heretofore been devised to meet the requirements of particular applications. Resistance to the elements can be an important factor in exterior signage. Temporary signage generally requires some ability to resist the elements, but for shorter time periods than permanent exterior signage.
Examples of temporary exterior signage include signs promoting political candidates, signs advertising particular events, and commercial signage such as signs which offer property for sale or lease.
Cost is often an important factor in temporary signage since campaign and advertising funds are generally expended in ways which are intended to achieve maximum exposure and coverage. Thus, the unit cost of signage should generally be kept as low as possible so that the maximum number of signs can be procured with a given amount of funds. Other important factors for political and advertising signage include sign blanks consisting of single panels printed on both sides and attached to wooden mounting stakes. However, such stakes tend to obscure at least a portion of one side of the single panel and moreover complicate assembly since the stakes must be driven and the signs attached thereto, generally with mechanical fastening means such as staples or nails.
Another type of temporary signage which is commonly used for political and commercial purposes consists of a sign blank printed on one side with mirror, reverse image subject matter on both halves and provided with a medial fold line for displaying the same image on both sides when the sign blank is folded double. The side edges of such previous two-sided signs were commonly stapled to form downwardly-open pockets between the sign panels. Such signs could be installed by providing wire bails with inverted U-shaped configurations which were driven into the ground and then partly inserted into the sign pocket for mounting same. Such previous signage suffered a disadvantage in that the stapling of the side edges was not readily accomplished with existing automated equipment for printing and folding signs, and tended to slow the assembly and installation of signage in the field. Thus, stapling the folded sign blanks tended to either add to the expense of manufacturing such signage, or if left to the field installer tended to increase the labor required for field assembly and installation.
Automated equipment is commercially available for cutting, printing, folding and gluing various products from sheet materials. For example, containers such as boxes and envelopes are often manufactured using automated equipment for cutting blanks from paper and card stock, printing selected surfaces and panels, folding the printed blank and adhesively connecting certain panels at adhesive seams to provide the necessary pockets, enclosures, etc. Such equipment is highly developed in the envelope manufacturing field and is capable of automatically manufacturing large quantities of envelopes and similar products at relatively rapid rates.
Heretofore such automated manufacturing equipment has not been used in the production of signage with the advantages and features of the present invention.